sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Czarne oprawki niebieskookiej
=W skrócie= =Wstęp= ... =Opowiadanie= W autobusie siedzieliśmy tak jak ostatnio, próbowałam się zdrzemnąć, ale przez tą ciekawość nie mogłam. - Co ci jest? Od tych kręgli dostałaś ADHD - zapytał Kastiel. - Mama przygotowała mi jakąś mega niespodziankę, jestem tak bardzo ciekawa co to. - Ciekawość to pierwszy krok to piekła - powiedział Lys. - A gdyby tobie też taką przygotowali to nie byłbyś ciekaw? - Nie - wlepiłam w niego moje niebieskie ślepia, pękł - Może trochę, no dobra bardzo. - Więc wiesz co ja czuje. - Spróbuj się zdrzemnąć - zasugerował mi Kas. - Nie mogę. - To Lysander zaśpiewa ci kołysankę. - No na pewno - powiedziałam razem z Lysem. Dojechaliśmy, wysiadłam i stanełam w kolejce po swój bagaż, boże jak to długo trwa, za długo. Nareszcie dostałam swój bagaż. Czekam na parkingu napisała mama. Pobiegłam do mamy i zaczełam krzyczeć jak jakaś idiotka bo dostałam czarnego volksvagena garbusa. - Dziękuje, dziekuję, jesteś kochana, dokładnie taki jaki chciałam - zaczełam się przytulać do mamy. - Zaraz mnie udusisz - puściłam ją - No już lepiej, dzisiaj ty prowadzisz. - Nie mam przy sobie prawka. - Jest w środku. Włożyłam torbę do bagażnika i zasiadłam za kółkiem. Odpaliłam go bez najmniejszego problemu, włączyłam światła i ruszyłam. - Szkoda, że mieszkamy tak blisko. Ale frajda była, nie ma co - powiedziałam gdy dojechaliśmy. - Cieszę się, że ci się podobało - wysiadła i poszła otworzyć dom. Wyjełam torbę z bagażnika, zamknełam samochód i weszłam do domu. Moje pierwsze autko, jezusiu ale zaciesz. Zadzwonił do mnie Kast. - Cześć i co to za niespodzianka? - Dostałam samochód - odpowiedziałam z wielkim uśmiechem i poszłam do swojego pokoju. - Ostro. Jaki? - Volksvagen garbus. - To gdzie jedziemy w weekend? - Masz jakiś pomysł? - Na plaże odpada mam dosyć, może na biwak? - Nie mam namiotu i śpiworu. - Ja mam namiot i duży śpiwór. Myśle, że w jednym się zmieścimy. - Okej no to postanowione. - Dobranoc. Kocham ciebie. - Miłych snów ja ciebie też. Kastiel czekał na mie na parkingu. Zaparkowałam i wysiadłam. - I jak ci się podoba? - Jest spoko. Lysander pytał się co to była za niespodzianka. - I co powiedziałeś mu? - Kazałem mu przyjść na parking. Właśnie idzie. - Cześć wszystkim, mów mi to była za niespodzianka - powiedział Lys. - Mam nowe auto. - Gdzie ono? - Za mną. - Fajne. - Dzięki. To co idziemy? - widziałam Amber jej mina była bezcenna. - Idziemy. Weszłam na dziedziniec i usiadłam na ławce. Piątek, piąteczek, piątuniu jezusie jak ja uwielbiam ten dzień. Gdzie ten Kastiel? Czekam już na niego od piętnastu minut. Zaczynam się niecierpiliwić. Idzie. - Cześć kochanie - podszedł i mnie pocałował, poczym położył się a jego głowa była na moich kolanach. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. - To co jutro jedziemy na biwak? - zapytałam a jego oczy pociemniały. - Nie dam rady. - Czemu? - Jutro przyjeżdżają moi rodzice i chciałbym cię im przedstawić. - Mam nadzieje, że nie tak jak dla Thomasa - mruknełam - A właśnie co u niego słychać? - Obraził się na mnie i nie utrzymujemy kontaktu - okej nie wnikam co się stało, ale przeczuwam, że już u grubego Benka nie będę jadła. Szkoda, bo mieli dobrą pizze. - Pomóc ci w przygotowaniach? - zapytałam a on zaczął bawić się moimi brązowymi włosami. - Tak, chciałbym, żeby wszystko wyszło idealnie - pierwszy raz widziałam go tak przejętego. To jakaś nowość. - To będzie jakiś uroczysty obiad czy luźne wyjście? Nie wiem w co się ubrać - zaczełam panikować. - Pewnie coś uroczystego - powiedział z niesmakiem. Jakoś kiepsko widzę Kastiela w garniaku. Jedno pytanie chodziło mi głowie i chyba oszaleje jak nie dostanę odpowiedzi. Tylko jak je mu zadać? Walnę prosto z mostu, przecież jesteśmy razem. - Kastiel, od kiedy to się zaczeło? - no i walnełam prostu z mostu, kretynka ze mnie. - Co zaczeło? - zapytał zdziwiony. - Od kiedy ci się podobam - powiedziałam jednym tchem. - Od dosyć dawna, ta impreza dała mi takiego małego kopa - zarumienił się i ja chyba też. - Czekaj, nie ruszaj się. Zarumieniłeś się, chce ci zrobić zdjęcie, rzadko kiedy zobaczę cię takiego drugi raz - zaczełam się klepać po kieszeniach w celu znalezieniu telefonu. - Przypominam ci, że ty też i słodko wyglądasz. Zaczeliśmy się całować, tą chwilę przerwał nam dzwonek. Kastiel zaczął klnąć pod nosem. - Muszę iść na historię - powiedziałam smutna. Pocałowaliśmy się ostatni raz i poszłam. ********************** - O której będę twoi rodzice - zapytałam gdy się spotkaliśmy na przerwie. - Koło czternastej. - To plan jest taki. Przychodzę do ciebie o dziewiątej, sprzątamy dom, jak skończymy to przygotujesz stół ja w tym czasie zacznę robić jakieś ciasto, a potem będziemy gotować jakiś obiad. - No to będzie zapiernicz. - Ta. Wyrobimy się? - Powinniśmy, wieczorem zacznę wstępnie ogarniać dom. Po szkole wpadłam jak tornado do domu, przywitałam się z mamą i poszłam schodami na górę do swojego pokoju. Zajrzałam do szafy, masakra nie mam niczego co mogłabym nałożyć. Zeszłam załamana do salonu. Spotkałam w nim mamę. - Mamo, jutro mam uroczysty obiad z rodzicami Kastiela i nie mam co na siebie włożyć - wyżaliłam się jej. - Myślę, że mam coś odpowiedniego - powiedziała tajemniczo. - Serio? Co? - To chodź ze mną. Poszliśmy do sypialni. Mama wyciągneła z szafy i wyciągneła z niej jakieś pudło. W środku znajdowała się sukienka, wyciągnełam ją i uważnie się jej przyjrzałam. Ciemnozielona, obcisła, do połowy ud, z odkrytym ramieniem a na ramiączku jakieś małe kwiatki. Jest piękna. - Nałożyłam ją kiedy miałam uroczystą kolację z rodzicami twojego tatą - wyjaśniła mi rozmarzonym głosem historię sukni. - Jest piękna - wyszeptałam i przytuliłam rodzicielkę. - Leć ją przymierzyć. - Idę - poszłam do łazienki. Pasowała idealnie, spojrzałam w lustro wyglądałam nieziemsko. Wróciłam do pokoju mamy. - Masz w niej iść. - Nie martw się pójdę - powiedziałam z uśmiechem. Nastawiłam budzik na ósmą i poszłam spać. W nocy śnił mi się sen, w którym te spotkanie zakończyło się kompletną klapą. Na szczęście obudził mnie alarm w telefonie. Wstałam, spakowałam sukienkę do torebki, wsadziłam jeszcze kosmetyki i czarne buty na małym obcasie. Poszłam pod prysznic, nałożyłam jeansy i białą bluzkę z nadrukami. W pośpiechu zjadłam śniadanie, wziełam torebke i poszłam do domu Kastiela. Pod jego drzwiami znalazłam się równo o dziewiątej. Były otwarte, weszłam bez pukania. Coś mnie przewróciło. - Dywanik atakuje - powiedziałam. - Demon zostaw - usłyszałam Kastiela. Pies zszedł ze mnie, właściciel pomógł mi wstać -Ładnie to tak bez pukania? - zapytał z uśmiechem. - Chciałam ci zrobić niespodziankę - mruknełam i pocałowałam go - Dobra, koniec tego. Sprzątanie czeka. Mruczał coś tam pod nosem. Weszłam do salonu urządzonego w brązowo - szarych barwach, podeszłam do wieży i włączyłam Destroye Chemicznych. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie znacząco i zaczeliśmy sprzątać. Skończyliśmy po jedenastej. - Idź przygotować stół ja zajmę się ciastem. - Czuje się jakbyś była moją żoną - widziałam z jaką niechęcią posłuchał. - Nawet się nie zaręczyliśmy. - A kto wie - uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Skończyłam robić ciasto po czterdziestu pięciu minutach. Kastiel cały czas się kręcił po kuchni. Im bliżej czternastej tym coraz bardziej się denerwował. Rozgrzałam piekarnik i wstawiłam do niego ciasto. Kas przygotowywał karkówkę. - Nie pogniewasz się jak pójdę z demonem na piętnasto minutowy spacer? - zapytałam kucharza. - Tylko mocno trzymaj smycz. - Dobra, Demon chodź do mnie - pies od razu się znalazł przy mnie miałam wrażenie jakby się zmaterializował. Nałożyłam buty i zapiełam smycz - Będę za piętnaście minut. Nie spal kuchni. - Postaram się. Wyszłam na dwór i znalazłam się w parku. Pupil Kastla strasznie ciągnie. - Ena? - usłyszałam czyjść głos. - Ena? - usłyszałam czyjść głos. Natychmiast odwróciłam głowę w stronę głosu. Za mną stał klon Kastiela, czerwone włosy, buntowniczy styl ubierania się. Z tą różnicą, że zamiast ciemnobrązowych oczu na zielone i miły uśmiech. Jak Thomas. - Thomas? - zapytałam ostrożnie. - Tak - zbierałam szczękę z ziemi. Chłopak widząc moją minę zaczął się śmiać. - Co ci się stało? - zapytałam, gdy się pozbierałam. Kastiel chyba padnie jak mu powiem. - Zmieniłem styl. - Zauważyłam, ale czemu? - Demon, zaczął obwąchiwać zielonookiego. - Miałem dosyć tego, że Kastiel chodził z każdą dziewczyną, która mi się podobała - wybuchnął. Niezłe ziółko z Kasa. Ale mam ochotę mu nagadać. - Aha, okej - powiedziałam mało błyskotliwie. - Co u ciebie? - A nic nowego. Nadal pracujesz u Grubego Benka? - Tak - cholera a już myślałam, że teran czysty - To twój pies? - Nie, Kastiela - palnełam zanim ugryzłam się w język. Jego mina stężała. - Muszę iść. Cześć - powiedział chłodno i sobie poszedł. Co to do jasnej ciasnej było? Koniec wrażeń jak na jeden spacer. - Chodź Demon wracamy - pies chyba zrozumiał i zaczął mnie ciągnąć w stronę domu Kastla. Pięć minut później byłam na miejscu. - Wróciłam - rzuciłam od progu. Puściłam Demona wolno i poszłam do łazienki umyć ręcę. - Co tak długo? - zapytał mnie czerwonowłosy. - W parku spotkałam Thomasa - Kast zaczął się krztusić śliną. - Że co? - Wiesz, że stał się twoim klonem? - Może jak się z nim dogadam to będzie chodzić za mnie do budy - zrobił chytrą minę. - Nie licz na to. Wiesz czemu zmienił styl? - Niby skąd mam wiedzieć? - Bo miał dosyć tego, że chodziłeś z każdą dziewczyną, która mu się podobała. Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? - zapytałam i założyłam rękę na rękę. Wyraźnie się zmieszał - Że z tobą jest mi najlepiej - pocałował mnie, nie oddałam go - Kocham cię a ty mnie? - Też. Która godzina? - Wpół do pierwszej. - Idę się przebrać - oznajmiłam mu. Wziełam torbę z sukienką i poszłam do łazienki. Kiedy nałożyłam sukienkę, zaczełam się mocować z zamkiem, który znajdował się z tyłu. Zrezygnowana poszłam do Kastiela. - Mógłbyś zapiąć? - Jasne. - Dzięki. - Wyglądasz jak bogini w tej sukience - zarumieniłam się. - Dziękuje. Jeszcze nie skończyłam się szykować - Kastiel zaczął mnie całować po szyj powoli kierując się w stronę ust. Uwielbiam jak to robi - Muszę wyjąć ciasto z piekarnika inaczej się spali. - Ja to zrobię. - Nie poparz się. - Dobrze mamo. Wróciłam do łazienki, na moich powiekach zagościła jasna zieleń, lekko pomalowałam rzęsy. Nałożyłam buty, oceniłam swój wygląd i jest idealnie. Zaczełam pakować swoje ubrania do torby. Do pomieszczenia wparował Kas. - Ciasto ci się nie udało. - Co? O nie, nie, nie - załamana zaczełam kręcić głową. - Żartuję - i zaczął śmiać. - To nie było śmieszne. - Gdybyś widziała swoją miną. Jestem z najpiękniejszą dziewczyną na świecie. - Dobra nie podlizuj się, idź się przebrać - zostawiłam go i poszłam do jego pokoju. Był pomalowany na czarno. Usiadłam na łóżku i gapiłam na jego gitarę. Chłopiec z gitarą byłby dla mnie parą. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnełam. Spojrzałam na zegarek stojący na etażerce. Dziesięć po pierwszej. Boże za piędziesiąt minut spotykam się rodzicami Kastla. Całą w nerwach spotkał mnie czerwonowłosy. Miał na sobie czarny garnitur i czarną koszulę z rozpiętymi guzikami pod szyją. Wyglądał cholernie pociągająco. Usiadł przy mnie poczułam jego perfumę o korzennym zapachu. - Denerwujesz się? - zapytał mnie. - Jak nigdy w życiu - odparłam zgodnie z prawdą. - Ja też. - Dawno sie z nimi nie widziałeś? - Od dwóch miesięcy. - Zagrasz coś - i wskazałam na gitarę. - Dla ciebie wszystko - podniósł się, podłączył gitarę do piecyka i zaczął grać. Słuchałam jak zaczarowana. - To był wehikuł czasu? - zapytałam jak skończył. - Tak. Muszę wyciągnąć karkówkę zaraz wracam. - Czekaj idę z tobą - wstałam i poszliśmy do kuchni. Trzynasta czterdzieści, Boże, Boże Bożenko. Spojrzałam przez okno na podjazd, parkowało na nim nowe Audi A3. - Kastiel, to twoi rodzice? - Tak, są za wcześnie. Z samochodu wysiadły dwie osoby. Czarnowłosa kobieta i blondwłosy mężczyzna, szli w stronę domu. Spojrzałam na Kastiela, jest bardzo spięty. Pociągnełam go za rękę i wyprowadziłam z kuchni, po chwili byliśmy w holu. Zabrzmiał dzwonek, szturchnełam czerwonowłosego i gestem wskazałam na drzwi. Zaczął coś tam mruczeć pod nosem, nie zwracałam uwagi na niego, tylko starałam się idealnie uśmiechnąć. - Witaj Kastielu - powiedział mężczyzna. - Strasznie się za tobą stęsnikłam - oznajmiła mu kobieta, poczym go uścisneła. Stałam tam sama, czuje się jak idiotka. - Poznajcie Ene - Kas podszedł do mnie, poczułam jego ręke na moim wcięciu w talii. - Dzień dobry - powiedziałam nieśmiało. - Susan - przedstawiła się kobieta. Spojrzałam jej w oczy są szare. - Gabriel - natomiast jego oczy są ciemnobrązowe, teraz już wiem po kim Kast ma oczy. - Jesteście głodni? - zapytał Kastiel. - Strasznie. Marudziłam mu, żeby się zatrzymał na postój, ale nie chciał. - To chodźcie do salonu. - Coś do picia? - zapytałam spięta. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się w pomieszczeniu. - Mi kawę. Nie bój się nas, nie zjemy cię - powiedziała żartobliwie Susan. Tata Kastiela odsunął dla jego mamy krzesło. Poczym usiadł obok niej. - Tylko połkniemy w całości - dokończył Gabriel - Mi też kawę. - Zaraz przyjdziemy - Kastiel pociągnął mnie za rękę do kuchni. - Kas stresuje się jak cholera - powiedziałam, gdy wstawiałam wodę. - Widzę, nie bój się ich. Przecież cię zjedzą - zaczął się mocować ze zdjęciem pokrywy z naczynia żaroodpornego. - Jak ci karkówka nie wyjdzie to nie wiem - próbowałam zażartować ale chyba mi nie wyszło. Uśmiechnął delikatnie, jednak wyszło. - Masz coś do mojej kuchni? - zapytał groźnie nadal z uśmiechem. - Gdybyś się nie szczerzył to może twoja groźba by podziałą, ale no widzisz nie wyszło. Zaczełam myszkować mu po szafkach w celu znalezieniu kubków. Znalazłam, wyjełam dwa i postawiłam na blacie. Odwróciłam się i znazłam się twarzą w twarz z Kastielem. Przestraszyłam się nie ma co. Złapałam się za serce. - Przestraszyłam się. Nie rób tego więcej. Uśmiechnął się i namiętnie pocałował mnie w usta. Za drugim pocałunkiem nie wytrzymałam i zaczełam mu je oddać. Podniósł mnie i posadził na blacie. Opłotłam go swoimi nogami w biodrach. Sukienka strasznie blokowała mi ruchy. - Byście poczekali, aż pojedziemy - mruknął Gabriel. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Zarumieniłam się, natomiast Kastiel uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Zeszłam z blatu, nasypałam dwie kawy, zalałam je wodą i zaniosłam do salonu. Kast wziął karkówkę, postawił ją na stole i zaczął ją nakładać na talerze. Koszmarnie mu to wychodziło. - Kaleczysz estetyczność tego dania. Daj ja to zrobię. Usiadł, nałożyłam każdemu porcję. Karkówka była przepyszna. Już wiem kto będzie gotował mi obiady. Rozmowa przy stole na początku się nie kleiła, potem się rozkręciła. Mama Kasa poszła do holu. - Ena chodź na chwilę chcę ci coś pokazać. - Już idę. Susan wyciągneła z torebki potrfel, następnie pokazałe pewne zdjęcie. Zaczełam się głośno śmiać. - Może pani poczekać? - Mów mi mamo - zdziwiło mnie to. - Dobrze mamo zaraz będę skoczę po telefon - biegiem wpadłam do pokoju czerwnowłosego, wziełam telefon. W drodze powrotnej włączyłam aparat. - Mogę na chwile zdjęcie. - Jasne - podała mi potrfel i strzeliłam fotkę dla zdjęcia. - Co się tutaj dzieje? - zapytał Kas. - Kojarzysz te zdjęcie? - podałam mu portfel ze zdjęciem, które przedstawiało małego Kastiela, który zasnął na nocniku. Zarumienił się, bez zastanowienia zrobiłam mu zdjęcie. Jest bardzo fotogeniczny. No bo kiedy następnym razem zobaczę zarumionego Kastiela? Spojrzał na mój telefon. - Mam nadzieje, że nie zrobiłaś zdjęcia mnie na nocniku. - Żartujesz sobie? Ustawie je na tapetę - poklikałam parę razy i jego żenująca fotka znalazła sie na mojej tapacie w telefonie, natomiast zarumionego Kastla ustawiłam na wygaszaczu i ekranie blokowania. - Masz je usunąć. Bo inaczej zacznę cię łaskotać. - Nie ma mowy - zaczął mnie gonić, szybko zdjełam buty. Kto normalny biega na obcasach? Schowałam się za sylwetką jego mamy - Mamo pomóż mi. Kastiel spojrzał lekko zdziwiony. - Kas zostaw ją - powiedział jego tata. Kast skapitulował. Jego rodzice pojechali około dwudziestej pierwszej. Ciemno się robiło za oknem. - Kastiel ja chyba już pójdę - znajdowaliśmy się w jego pokoju. Wziełam torbę w ręke. - Czekaj odprowadzę. Była pełnia księżyca i dookoła niego pełno gwiazd. Znaleźliśmy się w parku. W samym jego sercu znajdowała się grająca fontanna. - Idziemy do niej? - zapytałam pełna nadziei. - Jasne. Zaczeli grać miłosną piosenką Summertime My Chemical Romance. Kastiel uklęnął na przeciwko mnie i otworzył małe pudełeczko. W środku znajdował się piękny pierścionek. - Wyjdziesz za mnie? - Tak - łzy zaczeły mi lecieć z oczy. Wsunął pierścionek na mój palec. Przytulilśmy się i zaczeliśmy namiętne całować. Kastiel poszedł na studia muzyczne ja na ekonomie. Pobraliśmy sie w trakcie drugiego roku. Teraz mamy dwójkę dzieci. Pięcioletniego szatyna Alana i siedmioletnią brunetkę Menryn. =Ankieta= ' Podobały ci się "Czarne oprawki niebieskookiej" by AutorkaAnn? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Kastiel